


Not-So Secret Desires

by babybunnyhunny



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, M/M, Masturbation, Simon is a horndog, Sire Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyhunny/pseuds/babybunnyhunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Raphael out meeting with important vampires, Simon thinks he'll finally have some alone-time. However, his night ends up going way differently then he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a smut fic  
> I love this pairing way too much  
> Feedback much appreciated

Not-So Secret Desires

Raphael had gone to meet with other important vampires about some issue or another and Simon was all alone in the hotel DuMort. Well, actually, that wasn't quite true but Simon was sure the other vampires of the hotel didn't like him too much. 

Simon was bored, with his sire gone he had no one to talk to and Clary was busy on some shadowhunter mission with Jace. Seeing how happy she was with Jace, Simon decided to give up on his unrequited affections for her. His attention had instead been turned on the vampire who was training him. Simon was confused by his feelings for the moody older vampire but he knew one thing for certain; he was definitely attracted to him in some sort of way.

Lying down on his bed, Simon sighs as he thinks about Raphael. Did he feel the same way? No, he couldn't… Did he know of Simon’s feelings towards him? Hopefully not, lest he torment Simon about it for eternity. But Simon liked to hope, and he hoped that Raphael returned his feelings. 

Sometimes when they sparred during training, pinning each other to the floor, Simon feels a strong urge to kiss Raphael. With his face so close to his, that he has to shut his eyes to block out the image of his hot mentor, lest he do something that might make Raphael hate him. He was sure that if Raphael knew, he'd never speak to Simon again. Maybe even banish him from the hotel.

Simon rakes a hand through his dark hair in frustration. He needed to let off some steam. He hated to admit it, but thinking about Raphael for too long always made him feel hot and bothered. This time, however, he welcomed the images of his sire that flooded through his brain. 

He thinks about how good Raphael looks in his leather jacket, how hot he is when he's angry and how his voice would get deeper and huskier as they sparred in the training room. Everything about his sire made Simon feel weak in the knees. 

Simon takes of his shirt, settling more comfortably in the silky sheets of his bed. He’s half-hard, and takes a moment to run his hand gently over the line of his erection. Hissing at the contact, he thinks about how Raphael would kill him if he saw him now, hard and needy because of him. Then he thinks about how he wishes it were Raphael touching him now. 

Simon groans as he lightly strokes his fingers over his still-clothed hard-on. Ridding himself of his Star Trek pyjama pants Clary had stolen from his room back home for him, he rubs his erection through his boxers.

The pressure is building up within Simon and he slides his boxers down his legs and tosses them to the side. Grasping his erection firmly, his thoughts are centred only on Raphael. He pumps himself until he is close to cumming, thinking about Raphael in his leather jacket when all of the sudden his sire enters his mind using their sire bond. 

-I'm almost back at the hotel- Raphael immediately says before realizing what Simon’s been up to. Simon scrambles to pull his boxers back over his raging hard on and to banish the previous thoughts out of his mind before Raphael can see them all but he's too late. He feels Raphael’s shock flood over him in waves. He knows Raphael can feel Simon’s desire for him, knows he can feel how horny he is.

-Um…- Is all Simon can muster to think of as he is still heavily turned on and gasping for breath at having been so close to the edge of orgasm. Raphael cuts off the connection between them and Simon panics. This is the end, he thinks just as the door to his bedroom is flung open. Scrambling to grab his bed sheets to cover his almost naked form, he watches as none other than Raphael closes the door behind him.

Tension fills the room as the two of them stare at each other and Simon has a hard time reading Raphael’s expression. Raphael approaches the bed slowly, stopping just a foot away from it, eyes locked on Simon’s. Simone notices his pupils are slightly dilated as he speaks;

“So, is this what you do when I'm not around?” The older vampire asks, a smirk tugging at his lips. Simon is too stunned to reply. “Not nice to stare you know.” He says as he slips his jacket from his shoulders and places it onto a random chair in the room. Finally, Simon manages to speak as Raphael climbs onto the bed and sits on his knees in front of him;

“Wh-what are you doing?” He stammers.

“What does it looks like I'm doing?” Raphael asks flatly, as though it were obvious. “You know, you really are clueless. You think you're the only one of us that feels something for the other?”

“I uh… I um, what?” Simon is so shocked and having Raphael on his bed with him makes it hard for him to think straight. “You like me?” He manages to whisper.

“Duh, Daylighter. I don't know why, it's crazy, but yes. I like you,” Raphael says in his soft, husky voice before sliding his gaze down and thumbs his finger into the waistband of Simon’s boxers.”and I want you…” Simon sits up and stares into Raphael’s dark eyes before glancing down at his lips. Raphael’s eyes are blown wide with lust and his breathing has become heavier. 

Simon kisses the older vampire softly and tries to pull back to look at him however Raphael then crashes his lips into Simon’s again, pushing him onto his back. The kiss is searing and makes both vampires burn with need. Raphael tilts his head and deepens the kiss making them both moan softly.

Raphael leans his weight on his elbows by Simon’s head and lowers his hips over Simon’s. He pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily and presses kisses to the fledgling’s neck, leaving small bites as he does so. After biting a particularly sensitive spot, Simon groans and rocks his hips against Raphael’s. 

“Fuck,” Raphael groans, “Simon…” He whispers, pressing soft kisses on his lips and rocking slowly against him. Both of them are panting hard as the pressure between them builds. Suddenly, Simon uses his vampire strength to flip them over, so that Simon is straddling Raphael. 

Simon pulls Raphael’s shirt up over his head and begins trailing kisses down his body, heading for his rock hard erection straining against his pants. Raphael watches Simon through hooded eyes, his breath becoming ragged and loud as Simon maintains his lustful stare until he reaches the waistband of Raphael’s pants.

He undoes the button of his pants and pulls the zipper down ever so slowly, the sound of the zipper echoing through the room. Raphael lifts his hips, helping Simon to pull down both his pants and his boxers. Simon takes in Raphael’s length with an appreciating gaze. He looks up to see Raphael looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Please” he moans, his hands clutching at the bedsheets. Simon falters for a moment and seems unsure.

“I've never done this before” he says. Raphael reaches for one of Simon’s hands and grasps it reassuringly.

Simon presses feather light kisses to Raphael’s thighs, the muscles clenching underneath his lips. Pausing to lock eyes with his sire, he licks a slow line on the underside of his cock from base to tip making Raphael groan loudly. His eyes are screwed shut and his grip on the sheets tightens until his knuckles turn white. Simon then swirls his tongue around the head of his dick, flicking it over the tip then sucking in his length as far as he can go. Raphael’s grip on Simon’s hand tightens as he moans uncontrollably. 

“Good?” Simon asks, a sly grin on his face at Raphael’s reaction to his ministrations.

“Yes,” he says breathlessly, “Dios! So good Simon, fucking amazing.” His words set Simon’s blood on fire with desire and he sucks Raphael’s cock back into his mouth and bobs his head up and down his length, setting a fast pace. Raphael’s muscles begin to twitch as he approaches the edge of ecstasy and he begins panting hard.

“Simon,” his voice is rough, “Simon I'm so close.” Simon hums around his cock and it pushes Raphael over the edge. He cums hard, moaning loudly as his whole body shudders and Simon swallows every last drop. Raphael relaxes back into the sheets, his breathing beginning to slow down. Simon comes up to press a kiss to his forehead and lays on top of him, nuzzles his nose into Raphael’s neck. Simon’s erection presses into Raphael’s thigh and he rubs his crotch into it slowly. Raphael comes down from his high and presses kisses all along Simon’s jaw before reaching down to grip his cock.  
Simon hisses at the contact and bites down with his fangs into Raphael’s neck.

“Hey now, don't get carried away,” Raphael pushes Simon off of him and crawls down his body to return the favour. As Raphael begins to stroke Simon’s cock he realizes with a small pang of jealousy that Raphael is obviously more experienced than him with this. He pushes the thought away and feels himself being brought to the edge. 

“I won't last long,” Simon says, breathless. Between pleasuring Raphael and jerking himself off earlier, Simon is already close. Raphael takes him into his mouth, licking and sucking and Simon cums, crying out his sire’s name in ecstasy.

Raphael crawls back up to lie next to Simon, wrapped his arm around the younger vampire protectively. Neither of them speak for a long time, content just laying there wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Glad I used the sire bond when I did” murmurs Raphael, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Simon chuckles a little.

“Pervert.” Simon replies with a playful jab to Raphael’s ribs.

“Hey! If I'd known you wanted me so bad, I wouldn't have even bothered meeting with the other vampires.” Both of them laugh at this, their usually witty banter resuming like always.

“Who would've thought; dark, gloomy Raphael would fall for a nerdy ‘Daylighter’ like me…” Simon says teasingly. A cocky smile spreads across Raphael’s face at this.

“Yeah, you're pretty lucky.” He replies smugly.

“I am.” Simon says softly as Raphael turns his head to look at him before kissing him softly. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear feedback and constructive criticism!


End file.
